


【伉俪】初体验

by lxxx



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxx/pseuds/lxxx
Summary: 一篇走车练习罢辽





	【伉俪】初体验

“哥……在范哥……”少年似乎还混沌着，被眼前的状况惊得说不出其他话来。直到林在范双手托住的他的肋骨两侧，开始用牙齿一颗一颗咬开他校服衬衫的扣子时，少年才惊觉，想要起身挣脱开林在范的禁锢。

“珍荣，珍荣儿乖……珍荣……” 双手握紧自己身体的人正暧昧地喊着自己的名字，语调甜滑却不油腻，就像是温热还冒着香甜气的巧克力浆，被盛在这个名为“林在范”的容器中，而朴珍荣能做的就是一头栽进去溺死自己。不，不行，少年这样想着，甩开脑中被巧克力浆桎梏住的犹豫，试图从半跪的姿势站起来逃离开林在范的双手。

没想到身下人的手劲大得惊人，直到少年的最后一颗扣子被咬开，他的努力挣扎也没有任何效果。林在范脱掉了他的衬衫，他玩味地看了一眼面前还在乱动的少年，起身用白衬衫将少年的双手固定在了床头。这下，少年慌了，却也不再挣扎，而是抬起头，睁大眼睛紧盯着林在范的脸，试图弄清现在的状况，弄清林在范下一个动作。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，带着15岁少年特有的天真和倔强，虽然这份天真和倔强此时被藏在那缕名为惶恐的雾后面。林在范双手托起少年的下颚，低头吻上了少年的唇。那唇的触感是那么清甜可口，那一瞬间，林在范仿佛在品尝盛夏的第一口冰棒，又仿佛沐浴在冬日的松香里。他不由地一手托在少年的脑后，一手扶起少年的后腰，试图将怀里的人压向自己以便更加贴近。

“唔……哥……”朴珍荣被吻得喘不过气来，只能从喉间挤出几个音节，林在范稍稍松开了他，却又把手扶在他的大腿外侧帮他跪好在地板上。少年不想这样轻易就范，可无奈被比自己大一号的身体挤在床头下，况且林在范的动作确实让他整个人舒服了很多。他想要对林在范表达感谢，便躯干向前微探试图回应林在范还未结束的热吻，可下一秒他只想一口咬掉对面人的鼻子：他的命门被捏住了。

朴珍荣的脸瞬间涨红了，林在范察觉到了少年的异样，从一开始的惶恐到现在的羞怒；他破天荒地停下来，用自己的鼻尖拱了拱少年的鼻尖，侧脸蹭了蹭他的脸颊，少年的脸烫得吓人，林在范忍不住一蹭再蹭，而他探在下面的手却没有闲着。他用手包裹住少年的臀瓣用力揉捏着，另一只手却将少年的分身桎梏住，连同睾丸一起。林在范的手活好得惊人，他先是把玩着柱根，连同睾丸一起，少年的分身很快硬挺着立了起来，林在范马上乘胜追击，用手包裹住柱身，上下撸动起来。少年哪里曾经这样享受过，很快地，白色的浊液从柱头渗出来，顷时，小溪汇成河流，一大股浊液喷出来，射在林在范的手上，小腹上。林在范仿佛很珍惜这些来自少年体内的腥液，他抬起手，吮吸了一口手上的液体。朴珍荣看到他的表情仿佛在品尝拿过什么美食后留下的汁液，被震惊和羞耻的情绪操纵着的身体还没来得及给出任何反应，便被林在范再次吻了上去，这一次，他的口腔里充满了来自自己体内的腥臊味道。

林在范把小腹和手上的精液拢在一起，全部沾在手指上。一只手指试探性地抚平少年后面的褶皱，并探进去开始为少年扩张。果不其然，手指触上的一霎那，少年背上的肌肉僵直了，林在范安慰地拍了拍少年的背，并把少年的腿打开，环在自己的腰上，使少年坐在自己的大腿上，少年果然放松了一些，并且有些依赖地将上半身靠偎在林在范身上。林在范窃笑了一下，见靠在自己肩上的人脸上神色不似痛苦，便重新将手指探得更深了一些，模仿着性交的动作，前后抽插的手指。少年的内壁像温床一样似乎自带着热和湿润，就算只是手指，少年的内壁也在做着挽留，期许手指能再在那温床亲热缠绵一二。林在范逐渐增加着手指的数目，直到四根手指全部探进去，他知道，虽然这感觉让人迷恋，但是时候了。于是，他抽出了手指。

朴珍荣仍然沉浸在和林在范手指的缠绵之中，这是他的第一次，任何动作，对林在范来说可能已经驾轻就熟，但对一名15岁的少年来说，林在范的每个动作，都是在他身上点火，每个动作，都会引来他身体无法自控的反应和高潮。于是，他从反抗到接受，到了这一步，便只剩下顺从，少年想要，他想用林在范在他身上点起的这团火将自己燃烧殆尽；少年期待，期待着自己在本能的诱导下所能初尝到的一切甜果。所以，当林在范把手指抽出时，他困惑，眯起眼睛抬头望向林在范，男人看向他，带着请示和疑问，朴珍荣什么也没说，只是点点头。

于是，林在范撸动了两把自己的柱身，当柱身刚变得灼热硬挺，便迫不及待得挤进了少年的小穴。 少年这才意识到，这和刚刚是不一样的，随着柱身一毫米一毫米地向里面探进， 疼痛从脊椎窜向头顶，他开始挣扎，但身下的男人不许他动，男人的手又一次桎梏住了他细细的腰肢，但他没有把少年向下摁，只是将少年掌握在自己手中。少年痛得眼睛发红，泪水滴在林在范的肩膀后面。保持着刚刚插入的姿势，少年听到男人风琴般的声音在自己耳边唤着自己，“珍荣，珍荣儿，珍荣儿……”没有多余的劝慰，可这声音却奇迹般地使挣扎着的人平静了下来，林在范再次挺身向里探进，这一次，怀里的人没有再拒绝，退后，他只能听到少年从鼻腔里发出“嗯嗯”的哼声，感觉到染湿自己肩膀后面的越来越多的泪水。终于，被撑得已经没有褶皱的蜜穴与柱根会和，林在范深吸一口气，便扶住少年的腰身，上下抽插了起来。少年的穴道里从未被探索过，林在范柱身和柱头与内壁的摩擦并没有引得少年的后穴汁水泛滥。先前扩张时所用的精液在此时似乎已是杯水车薪，干涩的内壁与柱身的摩擦产生剧痛，可每一下顶弄又产生着致命的快感，引得少年的呼吸声变得越来越重。林在范怕这小孩喘不过来气，便一口咬住少年的耳垂，用舌头舔弄着，希望能给少年更多刺激，让他发出声来，可少年就是不从，死咬着牙享受——也是承受着林在范的上下夹击。

突然，林在范的柱头磨过了那个小小的凸点。本来试图将一切羞耻吞进喉咙里的少年终于忍不住叫了出来，少年的叫声脆得像是9月刚刚成熟的苹果摔开在地上。林在范还想再多听听这声音，便发起狠来一下一下像那凸点撞去，他的动作越来越激烈，柱身恨不得整根抽离少年的身体，在最后关头却又狠狠顶进去。朴珍荣觉得他的尾骨都要被顶碎了，他的内壁在林在范分身的摩擦下烫的像是快要烧起来了，他希望林在范放过自己，从他身上抽离开来，但他的小穴却与他有着相反的意图：紧绷的小穴在每一次林在范的柱身即将抽离时，都狠狠地亲吻着，吮吸着，挽留着它。少年的整具身体泛着粉红，汗水从他的每一寸细嫩的皮肤上渗出来。他的双腿越来越紧地夹住林在范的腰身。就在他整个人恨不得和林在范融在一起的那一瞬，他的小穴被液体灌满，那液体喷射得如此猛烈，以至于他的肚子抽搐了两下，朴珍荣怀疑那液体有一部分灌进了自己的肠中。紧跟着，他也再次哭喊着射了出来。

两人的性爱对于初尝禁果的朴珍荣来说似乎进行了很久，最后，少年的喊声已经由清脆变成了嘶哑。当林在范将仍然挺立着的凶器抽出来时，肠液也夹杂着精液顺着那凶器流了出来，流在林在范的腿根甚至会阴处。林在范轻喘着，沾起液体抹在少年的背上，脖颈上和脸上。两人的汗水，少年的泪水，还有精液和肠液，包裹在两人的皮肤上，少年靠在他怀里，早被他的蛮横抽离了所有力气，只能依稀听到少年从喉间沙哑着唤他“哥，哥”的呢喃。林在范抬手解开少年绑在床头的双手，少年的双手无力的耷了下来，但他努力抬起手。林在范以为少年要一把将自己推开，但他没有：他松松地环住林在范的腰，便在林在范的怀里昏睡了过去。


End file.
